A Week at This Level remastered
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! Erotica! The remainder of the Team were stuck at the first level for a week after the Fischer inception. The first part of my A&A series. I've cleaned up a lot of grammer and spelling and added more A&A loving time. Please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

** The remainder of the Team were stuck at the first level for a week after the Fischer inception.**

** This is the first of my Arthur & Ariadne story line:**

**1. A Week at this Level**

**2. Arthur's Totem**

**3. Arthur's Birthday**

**4. Ariadne's Thread**

**6. Never hold back**

**7. Arthur's Secrets**

**8. Bedtime stories**

**9. Hostage**

**10. Ariadne's true love**

**11. Arthur's Ghosts**

**12. Ariadne's Birthday**

**13. Ariadne's Secrets**

**WOW! That's a lot of stories!**

** Basically, this story is the first and picks up right where Arthur and Ariadne climbed out of the river after they escape the sinking van. **

** I've added more detail, including erotica and cleaned up my GOD awful spelling and grammar. I know it's awful, I've been out of school too long ot give a shit. Please enjoy and review!**

**A Week at This Level**

"He'll be lost." Arthur said, sure of that fact.

"No." The Architect said remembering Cobb in limbo. "No, he'll be alright." The rain was pounding down as Arthur, Ariadne and Yuseff made their way up the rocky embankment. Ariadne slid back once only to have the Point Man's strong hands grasp her, pulling her up.

"We need to split up." Arthur told them.  
"What? Why?" Ariadne asked pushing her soaking wet hair out of her face. The last thing she wanted to do now was separate.

"It will throw off the projections." Arthur told them. "Eames will stay on Fischer, to make sure the inception took and to keep him away from us."

Yuseff nodded and quickly left them. The rain seeming to come down harder. Ariadne felt Arthur's hand take her own.

"You designed this city. Where to?" He asked. The Architect nodded and pointed the way through the maze that she created.

~ The city was a confusing layout out. Arthur was impressed. Only herself and Yuseff, the dreamer, knew the layout of the city. He had to keep her with him. It wasn't only her knowledge of the maze that kept her close to him. He had promised Cobb that if something went wrong, he would look after her. Things could not have gone more wrong.

Ariadne pointed a shaking hand at a red hotel sign. The rain driving down harder as the streets were flooding.

"It's one of our safe houses." She shouted over the rain. He nodded and dragged her to the hotel. It was a plain, nameless, anywhere hotel. Cheap furniture, mass produced everything. It would have been perfect to bring Fischer here. Ariadne walked up to the counter.  
"Reservation for Browning?" She asked the receptionist. The woman nodded and handed the Architect the key card. The pair said nothing as they road the elevator. Arthur noticed she was shaking.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, just _cold_." She said wrapping her arms around herself.  
"Browning?" He asked. She nodded

"Eames' idea. Part of his manipulation of Fischer." She explained.

Arthur wanted to know everything, but they had to get safely away first. Inside the little room, things were clean and dry.

"Why is it raining so _hard_?" She asked. "Why is it raining at all?" Arthur had to laugh despite being so annoyed. He locked the door behind them and looked out the window.

"You know how when you dream you have to go to the bathroom? You often dream of water or rain?" He asked. Ariadne looked too tired to be shocked.

"That is... disgusting." She said shedding her coat. They were both soaking wet. The Architect was now trembling very hard. The Point Man went into the bathroom to get her some dry towels. When he came back, the Architect had started to remove her clothes. She had kicked off her shoes and was fumbling with her shirt. Her hands were shaking too hard to grasp the buttons.

"Here." He said taking her hands in his own and puffing his hot breath on them.

"I... think I'll feel better... once I've had a hot... shower." She said, her teeth chattering. She was still shaking too badly to undo her shirt.

Arthur didn't ask permission as he started to unbutton it for her. She allowed him to remove her soaking wet garments, she appeared not to care or notice the fact the rain had gone all the way down to her underwear. The nude color nylon of her simple bra and panties had become transparent from the water. Arthur tried not to look, tried not to embarrass her.

She quickly made her escape to the bathroom. He could here her start up the shower.

Arthur picked up her clothes. Not sure where to put them with the Architect in the bathroom, he looked in the closet. Sure enough, there was a plain white laundry bag. A nicer perk of some hotels, there would be laundry service.

He saw a simple, all weather bag next to the laundry sack. That would be for him. They still had a week left to go at this level and this was what Arthur told Yuseff to dream for him. He looked in vain for Ariadne's bag before finally realizing; she wouldn't have one. Her addition to the physical mission had been at the last moment. No one had even thought about her room or her change of clothes.

He sighed.

'_Perfect_' he thought. Just one more thing on this mission that had gone wrong. He was starting to feel cold as well. It was all in his own mind however. The dream made his body think it was cold. Yuseff's clever compound didn't help either. The Point Man took off his jacket and shoes and went to look out the window. The projections were still walking the streets, oblivious to the rain.

With Fischer more relaxed now, they would not be after any of the Team. As long as they kept a low profile in the dream, they would be safe.

He turned around and looked at the single queen sized bed. Another complication that they had not planned on. This was supposed to be Arthur's room for this level. Just a simple refuge during the mission. Cobb and Saito would have their own as well but only Yuseff and Ariadne knew where they were. They would be in different areas of the maze. To far away to go to now. Besides, he couldn't separate from her. Not when things had all gone so wrong.

He heard the water from the shower stop. Abandoning his position at the window, he fished through his bag for his sleep clothes. A simple cotton polyester set in basic black found there way into his hands.

"Ariadne?" He asked knocking on the door. The bathroom door opened a crack. A large brown eye met him. He handed her the pajama set, quickly explaining about how her last minute addition, meant there were none of her own clothes in the dream. She nodded and quickly took the sleep wear off of him, shutting the bathroom door again.

He didn't have to wait long before she was out. In nothing more then the black pajama top. It was long enough on her to cover like a regular night gown.

"Bottoms were too big." She said softly as she dove into the bed. He nodded and quickly retreated to take his own shower.

She had left his pajama bottoms in the bathroom, as well as her soaking wet under things. They were left to air dry on the towel rack.

It suddenly occurred to him that she wasn't wearing anything under that night shirt. He found his breathing had sped up as he touched the lacy bra. So simple and feminine. He shook his head and started a hot shower. She had him convinced he was about to freeze to death from the cold rain.

Alone with his thoughts, he couldn't help but remember how badly things had gone in the dream. Starting at first with his own failure to learn of Fischer's militarized sub conscious. That had compromised Saito, which compromised the mission. It had caused the entire plan to speed up. Worst of it was they didn't even know if the inception would take.

He knew why he hadn't been on his game. Cobb had even brought it up.

~ "Just don't get distracted." The Extractor said.  
"What do you mean?" The Point Man asked. Cobb gave his friend a look and nodded at the Architect. She was happily working on the maze for the city.

"Don't worry about that." Arthur snapped in an annoyed tone that was normally reserved for Eames. "She isn't my type."

"Smart, beautiful, cultured women are not your type?" Cobb teased. Arthur gave his friend a dirty look. The Extractor shrugged and walked away.

Arthur looked again at the pretty Architect. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. She gave him a smile that he found himself ducking away from.

'_Just don't get distracted_.' he thought.

~But he _had_ been distracted. He didn't research Fischer as thoroughly as he normally would. He had been so busy training the new Architect.

He was glad Cobb hadn't brought that up when Saito had been shot. Glad Cobb had kept it to himself. Besides, it was obvious that she preferred the Extractor. She almost never left his side, worried about him, wanted to help him. She had joined the Team to be closer to Cobb. Arthur sighed as the hot water beat down on him.

~ "I thought you might have drowned in there." Ariadne said with a weak smile as he finally came out of the bathroom. He was wearing the pajama bottoms she had left and a simple under shirt. He gave her a rare smile in return. She looked lovely there, in the folds of the bed, almost like she was waiting for him.

"I guess I get the chair." He said awkwardly, pointing to an overstuffed arm chair in the corner.

"Don't be silly." She told him. "We can share the bed."

He looked at her uncertainly. Her face was relaxed, unembarrassed by the idea. He hoped the suggestive thoughts running in his own mind didn't show in his face. Tried not to think about her underwear on the towel rack.

"Arthur?" She asked.

He was brought back to reality. She was looking at him. He nodded and climbed in bed with her. She sifted to give him more room. To put more space between them.

"Tell me what happened." He said once he was more comfortable. "To Cobb and the others." She had snuggled down next to him. Her damp hair resting on her face.

"Can it wait till morning?" She asked. "I'm really tired." He nodded.

"Of course, we have a week at this level." He told her. He turned out the light and eased down into a better position to sleep.

"Why am I so sleepy?" She asked. "This is a dream. My real body is already asleep on the plane."

"Your just not used to it. Our minds convince us it's real." He told her as the rain poured down outside.

The steady white noise was having a drowsy effect on him as well. He looked at her when she didn't respond. She was sound asleep. He let out a long sigh as he tried not to thing about her laying next to him in her current state of near undress. Her light little breaths, her pink cheeks and lips. He rolled over, his back to her, and tried to let the sound of the rain lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ It was early morning when he woke up, feeling her body move next to his. She was kicking in her sleep.

"Ariadne?" He said softly turning towards her. His vision was blurry with sleep and he vaguely realized it was raining out. He had to think for a moment to remember where he was. What had happened.

Her breathing was labored. He snapped on the light to see her cheeks were a bright red.

"Ariadne?" He asked again shaking her slightly.

He brushed a hand to her face. It was warm, _too warm_.

"Ariadne." He said more sharply. She responded to him finally by opening her eyes.

"I feel dizzy." She said hoarsely. She closed her eyes again.

Arthur was out of the bed quickly and wetting a wash cloth. He had only heard about this. A serious side effect of the dream environment. One that could kill her since they had a week left in this place. Normal dream sharing lasted only a few hours in dream time. Nothing so prolonged as a week. Ariadne was new to the dream sharing. Her mind was not prepared for all the side effects she could succumb to.

Yuseff's compound was very sharp. It made the mind think things were real. Ariadne had been freezing in the rain and now her dreaming mind thought she was fighting a cold. She was with symptoms and everything. If she couldn't come back from this, she could die and wind up in Limbo.

"Ariadne?" He asked, gently and skillfully placing the wet cloth on her face. Her eyes opened again and she looked at him.  
"I feel so hot." She said weakly. She tried to kick her covers off but the Point Man wouldn't let her.

"We have to keep your body warm and your head cool." He explained. "I'm going to find some ice and I'll be right back." He tried to keep his voice even and calm. As the washcloth started to progress from cool to warm.

Out in the hall was a small alcove with a vending machine and ice maker. Arthur quickly filled the room's bucket and returned to her. She was trying to sit up. Attempting to kick off her covers again. Her leg had snaked out of the blankets and was attempting to reach the floor.

"Ariadne?" He said covering her back up more securely and putting a hastily wrapped ice pack on her brow. "I need you to stay in bed. Alright?"

He tried to sound kind and reassuring. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Hey!" He said sharply "Look at me." his voice growing more authoritative. She opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"What's happening to me?" She asked. Her fingers were lacing around his shirt collar as her breathing became hard and her face was sweating. He tried to keep himself calm so that she would not see the worry.

"Your mind has convinced your body that your sick. It's actually making you sick." He explained

"I'm a hypochondriac?" She asked as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

He tried to smile and nod, but knew his worried eyes gave him away.

"Is it that bad?" She asked but didn't need an answer.  
"I need you to tell me where a pharmacy or general supply store is." He said.

She had to stop to think. Closing her eyes and trying to imagine the city she built.

"There's an elephant at every other corner." She told him. "A small supply store will be there. Are you leaving me?" She asked in a small frightened voice.

"I will be right back. We have to treat this as a real illness even though it's just a dream."

"No Arthur, it's too dangerous." She told him. "The city is a maze, the projections will kill you."

"I have to." He told her brushing her hair away from her face and putting fresh ice on her forehead. "If you die from this you can fall into Limbo."  
"Fall into Limbo _again_." She said dryly. He didn't have time to ask what that meant as he dressed himself and readjusted her coverings and ice pack.

"Don't get lost in the city." She told him.

~ Her advice to not get lost in the city was not arbitrary. The rain made the layout vastly confusing. Arthur kept his head down and his gaze away from the projections as he walked in the pouring rain to the nearest street corner. The projections looked at him but didn't approach. In the room, they were away from the projections. Out of Fischer's sight and mind. Now that he was on the streets, they could see him.

'_Elephant?_' He thought looking at the street corners.

What an odd thing to look for in a city. All the buildings looked alike. The rain casting everything into darkness. It was almost impossible to see three feet in front of him. The rain was cold and it seeped past his clothes and into his skin. Then he saw it, a little store with a large, tacky blue elephant lit up in neon. He made a steady stride for it as projections walked past him, bumping into him rudely.

The store was clean and fully stocked. Arthur went for the pharmacy aisle and collected fever reducers, a thermometer, and even some sports drinks so she would stay hydrated. His eyes almost missed the clothing section of the store and this made him stop. It may not be a bad idea to purchase something for the Architect to wear other then the night gown and no undergarments. There were no woman's clothes. Once again Ariadne had not planned to be in the dream with them. But there were simple sweat pant's and T-shirts that would be adequate. Hoping he had gotten enough supplies, he paid the projection of a shop keeper and left the store.

Back out in the streets he dodged the projections and tried not to let the rain get him turned around. He finally found the hotel again and was back in their little room.

Ariadne was asleep again but was easily roused and willingly took the fever reduction medications. She drank the sports drink and settled back down to sleep again.

"I'll be fine." She said softly before nodding off. A sheen of sweat on her forehead. Arthur nodded and let out a long sigh as he watched her sleep.

He wished Cobb was here. The Extractor had much more experience with this kind of thing then he did. Arthur had been recruited by Cobb while still in the military. The Point Man had given up a promising career there in order to work more interesting jobs Cobb brought. He chose jobs that tested his skills.

He let out a huff. This particular job had tested his skills a little _too_ well.

~She had been teaching him the maze of the hotel. He had been impressed with the level of skill and professionalism she had. So few Architects in this line of work were like this. Certainly not Nash, the greasy little coward from their last job.

He hated to admit it, but Cobb had done an excellent job in choosing her to build the dream. She was even better then the Extractor had been.

"There will be several paradoxes on the service stairs." She said as they walked around the modern, nameless building. "If you get into any trouble just use them, _not_ the elevator." She showed him the dim utilitarian stair well that morphed into dangerous traps.

"This is really excellent." He said as they looked down the long fall of the pen rose steps. "Watch out." He said putting an arm across her.

She grinned and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine Arthur." She said turning away from him. "I can take care of myself you know." She was climbing back up the stair well to the start of the maze.

"I know that." He said quickly following her.

"Really?" She said with a raised eye brow. "Is that why you insist on hailing a cab for me every time I leave the warehouse?"

"Only on the days you stay till after dark." He countered. Not meeting her eyes.

"Well, that's everyday." She laughed. They had entered the lobby and Arthur felt their privet time had been cut off to soon. The dream, was the only time he had alone with the Architect. He wasn't ready for it to end.

"We don't have to leave so soon." He said casually.

She turned and looked at him with those deep brown eyes he found so appealing. He looked at his watch.

"We have another hour left, before the device times out." He said.

She looked around the elegantly appointed lobby.

"Well is there anything else you need to see?" She said.

"No, I think I have it." He told her stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I meant what I said before. This is really exceptional."

"Thank you." She said humbly. As if she expected nothing more from her work. She had taken the compliment just like he was another co-worker. He wasn't much for flirting. His careful, pleasant manners and style usually meant he didn't have to work too hard to get women to notice him. Ariadne was different. She was professional at all times. She didn't seem to want or need any romantic attentions from anyone.

"Let's just hang out a while." He said pointing to the bar.

"Why cant we just wake up?" she asked.

"Because there is only one way to wake up from within the dream before it times out." He explained. "I never liked that way. Besides, we need to get used to leaving the dream naturally."

She nodded. At the deserted bar, Arthur played bartender.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Just water." She said.

He chuckled.

"You know you can have alcohol in the dream if you want. It wont impair you mind in the real world." He said

"I never drink." She replied.

"Never?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No never." She told him and shrugged. "I never cared for the taste." He poured her a simple glass of water before doing the same for himself.

"Tell me, what made you want to study architecture in Paris?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to be an Architect. My grandparents brought me to France when I was fifteen. I chose Paris because it has architecture unlike anywhere in the world. People tend to use Paris as a format for everything. They may not realize it, but Paris is a very modern design for being such an old city."

He listened as she explained the little nuances of streets designed to counter rioting, to energy efficient home ideas.

"I had my doubts about you coming on as out new Architect." He admitted "I'm glad I was wrong." He had meant it as a compliment but one look at her face told him he was wrong. He could see her sharp, mind turning over the sentence.  
"Did you think I couldn't do it because I'm a woman?" She asked plainly

"No." He said immediately. "It's because our last Architect, Nash, couldn't design anything nearly this good."

She nodded. Willing to accept this.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

He shook his head. He didn't want to reveal to her the unpleasantness of Nash and his betrayal. Of what happened to him.

"He went another way." He told her honestly. She waited for him to say something else but he straitened up.

"Do you plan to stay in France after school is done?" He asked.

"Yes. I like this city." She said with a smile, sensing he wanted to talk about something else.

"Must be interesting, being an American living in Europe."

"It can be." she admitted with a shrug.

He heard it then, the music. Like Murphy's law, ruining a perfectly wonderful conversation.

"Do you live in the city alone?" He asked. A feeble, last second attempt to ask if she had a boyfriend. The Architect smiled coyly at him and said simply;

"Time to wake up Arthur."

~ The Point Man jumped awake in the plush chair. The rain was still pounding outside. More intense then before. He looked at Ariadne. She was sleeping peacefully. Her lovely, little face still a bright red.

He had fallen asleep thinking about the time she was teaching him the hotel design. He felt silly for nodding off so easily in the dream. It was starting to get dark outside. The rain beating a menacing torment outside the window.

He stood up and went to check on her. He felt the heat come off her body before he even touched her. She was burning hot.

"Ariadne?" He asked shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open. Her breathing had a harsh sound to it.

"What? What's going on?" She said gasping.

He could see now that she was sweating profusely. He threw off her covers to see the night gown she was wearing was clinging to her body with sweat.

"Your burning up." He said rushing to the bathroom and running cool water in the tub. "Stay there." He ordered as he went to get more ice.

The fever reduction medicine was not working. He had to take drastic steps. He filled the tub with water and added ice before easily picking up her small body and lowering her into the cold water.

She gasped at the shock of it. He hoped the trauma of the ice water wouldn't cause her to pass out. He had to break this horrible fever. She seemed suddenly more awake at her body tensed in the cold water.

"Oh..." She cried out.

"Just a few minuets then you can get out." He promised.

She nodded as she winced in pain from the ice water. Arthur helping to wash her face with the cold water as she tried to bare it.

He couldn't hide the worry from his voice as he helped her out the water. Telling her that it would work to bring the fever down. He stripped her of the black night shirt that now clung to her like a second skin. Deftly wrapping her in a towel and drying her hair.

She allowed him to help her dress. A less awkward adventure because of her illness. He suddenly didn't see her body as he had before, with it's lovely soft curves and delicate features. His worry for her over powered even that entrenched male instinct.

"I feel cooler." She admitted in an exhausted voice. Her body unsteady on her feet.

Her face did look less red as Arthur changed the sheets. They had been soaked in sweat from her fever. She allowed him to guide her back to bed and curled into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Please, don't put me back into the tub." She said weakly before drifting back to sleep. Her body exhausted.

He had to laugh as he felt her face. She _was_ much cooler.

He breathed out a thankful sigh as he realized her fever finally broke.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "Arthur?" Came a voice. The Point Man stirred and opened his eyes. Ariadne was leaning over him. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

Her face was it's normal coloring. She seemed more tired then usual, however. As if the previous day's sleeping had not happened at all.

"Hello." He said feeling a smile creep on his face. He sat up in the bed to look at her fully. "How do you feel?"

"Better." She said. "Thank you." She added shyly, her face half hidden by her pillow. Several awkward seconds ticked by as they both waited for one or the other to say something.

"You had me really worried there." He admitted nervously smoothing back his hair. His hands looking for something to do.

She pretended to pick invisible lint off his shirt as she avoided his eyes.

"I can't believe I got so sick in a dream. I felt horrible." She confessed.

"It's never just a dream." He consoled her gently.

He couldn't help but smile when he felt her small feet make contact with his. Her toes tickling the arch of his foot. He returned the intimate, yet chaste, gesture. His large feet wrapping around her small ones. Her feet were warm and she smiled and blushed. Naturally being Arthur, he had to ruin such a perfect moment.

"Ariadne?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by fall into Limbo _again_?" He asked. His voice serious and back in mission mode again.

"Mal killed Fischer." She started nervously. Her big eyes looking up to Arthur as she collected herself. "I told Cobb and Eames there would be enough time for us to go down into Limbo. To go there, and get him back."

"You went into Limbo?" He asked sitting up, his body no longer relaxed. A bewildered look on his face as he somehow felt betrayed. "You _willing_ dropped yourself into Limbo?"

"Yes, Cobb and I went in to find Fischer. He _stayed_ to find Saito." She explained sitting up to meet his eye line. That fearless shimmer in the eyes he found so engrossing.

"No, he stayed to be with Mal." Arthur countered harshly.

The thought of Ariadne with Cobb in that strange dream space made him ill. He suspected all along that the Architect had feelings for the Extractor and her following Cobb into the dangers of Limbo only confirmed it.

"No, he let her go." She tried to explain.

"He will _never_ let her go." Arthur almost barked. His anger at the Extractor finding a place in his mind and festering there. "She had a hold on him. Living or dead, he still loves her." Arthur bit back all the bitter words he wanted to say to her. He it struck him then. A cold realization that Cobb would never come back.

"Arthur..." Ariadne started to say.

"When the dream times out, Cobb and Saito will be gone." He said in a slow, steady monotone. "We will wake up on the plane, and it will look like they have had some kind of stroke or seizure."

He didn't look at her at all. Didn't allow her eyes to pull him in.

"Don't show any familiarity between any of us on the Team. Go through customs, go back to France." He said. "The more you distance yourself from us, the safer you'll be."

"Cobb will make it out." Ariadne snapped.

The Point Man gave her a hard look. She had always been a brave sort. She stood up to Cobb during their first few lessons in dream shearing. She had been strong enough to stay focused when the mission turned into such a dangerous nightmare. It was that bravery, and intelligence about her that impressed him so much.

"No, he won't." Arthur said stubbornly. He stood up and started to put his shoes on. "He's lost. I knew it was just a matter of time before he gave into this fantasy of his. I'm only sorry that he involved you." He grabbed his jacket and started to leave the room.

"Arthur!" Ariadne called out.

Her voice made him stop at the door. He had never spoken like that to her. He was brought up not to raise his voice to the fairer sex. A rule he always held fast to. He was more then willing to be sharp with other members of the Team, but Ariadne, he never wanted to be mad at.

He turned and looked at her then. She had climbed out of their bed and was standing in the center of the room. A hard look in her eye. If the conversation had not been so serious he would have drank in the sight of her with pleasure.

She was in nothing more but a T shirt of his. Its hem barely long enough to cover her. The anger in her had pinked her face and lips and she looked far too lovely.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he closed the door and went back into their room. Gently putting his jacket back over a chair.

"You don't mean that." She whispered at him. Her eyes snapping with a dangerous fire. He could see tears blooming in that fire. Angry tears as his body itched to go to her.  
"Yes, I do. I am sorry." He whispered. He hated to see her so angry and upset. Hated to have caused her any pain.  
"No." She said sharply, making him stop his slow advancement to her. "Your not sorry Cobb brought me on this mission." She said as tears fell down her face.

He shook his head. Not willing to admit anything. Not willing to get burned by those eyes of hers.

"Your not sorry I came because you _wanted_ me here." She said finally.

"I didn't want you here." He snapped. "Cobb wanted you to join the mission. I told him it was a bad idea. This mission was too dangerous without bringing a new dreamer in."

"You wanted me here." She accused as he found himself approaching her again.

Like Odysseus to the Syrian call, he could not resist and didn't want to. His brain no longer in command of his body. His large hands easily encircled her small waist as she stared up at him defiantly.

"You wanted me here." She said again. "That's why you kissed me." She whispered as he could feel her eyes pulling him in.

"I was just trying to... distract you." he breathed softly meeting those tearful eyes. "I thought..."

"Not in the lobby of the hotel." She said gently. "You kissed me twice after I went under with the rest of the Team." She accused sharply.

Arthur stopped. His pulse beating hard as he realized he had been caught.

~ What she had said was true. In the hotel she designed, militarized projections were closing in around him. She had just fallen under into the third level of the dream with Cobb and the others. His instincts had started to kick in. He shed his coat and secured the PASIV before his eye caught her face.

She was sleeping. Her face like something out of a fairy tale. Feeling like it was a fairy tale of sorts, he couldn't help but play prince charming and claim a kiss from her slumbering lips. Her eyes batted back and forth under the simple demure contact as she dreamed. Her lips were warm and her breath was sweet and feminine.

It was silly and childish, he knew that. But it helped to prepare his mind in it's own way. To remind himself that he had to protect not only the Team, but her as well. Perhaps it had really helped as he had fended off Fischer's projections from reaching him and by default, losing the Team. Losing her.

The second kiss had been to comfort her more then him. Even though she was asleep and with precious seconds ticking away. He had untied the Team in the elevator after setting the charges and laying everyone end to end.

He kept her close to him as he steeled himself for the explosion and hoped it would result in a successful kick. Strong enough to bring them all out.

He was looking at her face, her body floating eerily along side the others. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. As if to tell her through the dream layer that it would be alright. That he would bring her out. He had no idea that she was already in Limbo.

~ "You... you _felt_ them?" He asked. He was so close to her now he could feel her body heat. "In the third layer?" His body finally reaching hers. Her eyes burning him with that beautiful fire.

She not to smile as her delicate hands moved up his arms.

"I felt your lips on mine on the mountain top. I smelled your cologne." She said simply and shrugged. "What else could it have been?"

"How do you know there were two?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Because when Cobb and I were in Limbo, I felt you again. On my cheek." She said brushing her right cheek gently. "I smelled you again. I was really sacred at that moment. It was nice, it felt like you were there."

He kept his eyes locked with hers. It was the right moment to kiss her. He knew it, he felt it. She didn't seem angry or upset that he had taken advantage of her sleeping body. He was only inches away from her. Her eyes cooling their fire into warm embers as she her breathing picked up.

"Are you interested in Cobb?" He asked. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She blinked as if he had slapped her.

"What?" She asked, her face changing from it's serene look that beckoned for him to put his lips on her, to one of hostility. "Why would you ask that?"

"You and Cobb... were always spending so much time together." He explained feeling her pull away slightly. "You were concerned enough about him to follow him into Limbo."

"I wanted to help him." She said her eyes weakening him.

The fire blazing back hot as ever as he felt his blood race at the fear of being burned.

"I never took this job looking for romance, Arthur."

He nodded numbly then as all he wanted to do was kiss those lips. He stepped back to her. Still afraid of those eyes, and his mouth fearlessly claimed hers. Nibbling her, tasting her.

He felt her chest raise to meet his. The effect of her giving herself to him. She broke off his kiss and said in a labored voice.

"He's not like you Arthur. He couldn't be strong like you. Not with Mal holding power over him."

She was standing on tip toe as he leaned down to meet her lips again. He found his hands reaching down the length of her back and cupping her bottom. Disappointed to feel the smooth fabric of her panties.

She didn't protest this exploration as her warm, sweet breath caressed his lips and down his neck. He gave over to the sweet exaltation of her marking him. Her wet lips almost burning his skin.

"I want you." He breathed. Half ashamed of the need aching to be freed from the confines of his pants. He knew she felt it as her own body pulled itself closer to him. With little effort he had gracefully plucked her up, and returned her to their bed.

~ A smile was on her face as she lay there in the mess of coverings. Her face was peaceful and happy as she watched him shed himself of his shoes and shirt.

Cat like, he moved his body over hers. His large hands moving the shirt she was wearing up her body, revealing the simple yet sexy underwear. He stopped there to apply a simple kiss between her legs before ridding her of the delicate, protective of clothing all together.

Her clothes were removed to reveal the smooth, soft body of youth. He felt a greedy desire to let his eyes inspect her body. Perfect and natural. He grazed his lips over her belly and breasts. He felt her run her fingers through his hair, encouraging his lips to traverse her skin where they wanted.

When their lips finally met, he realized her hands were fumbling with his pants.

Happy with the communal aspect of the moment, his mouth ravaged hers. He moved his kiss to her ears making her gasp sharply and grab hold of his back.

"You alright?" He whispered. Feeling her hips rock up to his. She nodded, a confused look on her face. He couldn't wait anymore to have her. "This is a dream, we don't have to worry about protection." He said kissing her softly.

She nodded and bit down on her lip. This tactic, if she knew it or not, drove him mad with wanting to kiss those lips again. Those lips, now red and swollen from her gentle biting, making them more tender when his own lips took them again.

He wanted to prepare her for him. His hands moved surely down her belly to her hot mass of wet desire. She thrust her hips up at his touch and her breathing became harsher as her body wilted into helplessness at his touch. He had to smile at the rush of power he felt over her at that moment. That she was in this state because of him. That she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

With sure hands, he explored and applied pressure to the areas he knew would excite her most. Her body jerked and spasmed under his fingers and hands as he rubbed and judged her readiness. Her desire was wet and hot at his touch as she moaned softly at his touch. Her body puppet like and under his command.

He freed himself of his pants, seeing as he was not leaving her in any condition to do it for him. He worked his shaft openly, while feeling the hot destination he would soon conquer.

Not wanting their first time to be all about the physical, he leaned over her body. His chest to hers, skin to skin, and his mouth to those swollen lips. He delighted in the feel of her legs rising up around his hips. Her wetness so close he couldn't fight it anymore.

She gasped when he entered her. His blood racing as her sweet body reacted to his.

The sudden shock of his penetration made her body tense up. She wasn't a virgin, but he could tell she didn't entertain many lovers. He gently and confidently guided her. Making her body and hips rock with his. He knew it was his responsibility to carry her with him till the end.

She fit around his member like a wet glove. She was tighter then he expected, probably because of her petite body. She showed no signs of pain or discomfort under his labors, his body grinding into hers. She met his kisses and moaned softly as his lips explored her body.

She seemed surprised to feel her body reacting to his this way. Surprised her own lust was so alive and powerful.

He _knew_ rather then felt her own orgasm was far away. Not willing to leave this moment without her, he quickly pulled himself out of her hot passage and separated himself from her body.

She looked up at him with wide, worried eyes.

"What..?" She started to ask as he guided her body to lay on her side.

Laying behind her, he wrapped a strong arm around her as he propped her leg up and entered her again. She let out a small noise and took a sharp intake of breath. She was still soaking wet and she felt such a perfect fit for him.

He _had to_ drive her to orgasm. His free hand rested on the swollen nub at the crest of her desire. She screamed suddenly as he applied pressure and her breathing became more manic. Her body tensing all the way to her toes as he held her tighter.

"Shh." he said softly as he held her more securely. He felt her inner walls contract hard against him at the contact. She was closer then he thought. He could tell she was also fearful of her own orgasm.

He ignored her feeble, gasping attempts to stop him from the work he knew he had to complete. Her hips wiggling under his hand as he kept himself buried in her.

He kept the rhythm of his thrusts inside her as one arm held her body and the other free hand furiously massaged and slapped her wetness.

He was unapologetic as he took her. Forcing her desire to peak and crash through her body like waved onto rocks.

The result was she had become a pure fire of desire. He tried to ignore her screams and loud moans of tortured pleasure. He was so close himself as he felt her suddenly climax hard around him. She was screaming his name, her hips and body moving with a rhythm he had long since abandoned. His own release was closer then hers and he _knew_, if he could bring her to this place, she would love him forever.

His hold on her faltered as he ejaculated inside her body. That moment of weakness as his body was drained of his life force.

With one hand free, she was quick in extracting her revenge for pushing her over the edge. He winced at the sharp pain on his hip as her nails cut a deep gash into his flesh.

He released his hold on her sensitive and swollen area to regain control of those destructive hands. Her mind no longer in charge of her what body did and couldn't be held responsible. He had turned her into pure lust.

With one last scream, her body tensed and then relaxed. Her breathing coming fast as she weakened.

He loosened his hold to see her hands were shaking. Her hips were still moving from the memory of the exhilaration. He realized his own breathing was ragged and heavy, as he tried to keep his thoughts together. Had he gone to far? Had her screams been ones of anger and resistance?

"Ariadne... I..." He searched for words.

His lover rolled over for him to see tears on her face. Her large brown eyes were wide. The fear of what he may have done hit him fully. Had he hurt her? Had she wanted him to stop?

She answered his question by seizing his mouth in hers. Her kiss wanting, needing him.

"I never knew it could be like that." She breathed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Morning had broken open the sky, despite the heavy downpour. They had both fallen asleep after the frantic activities the day before. They had slept for hours under the hypnotic noise of the rain outside.

"Glad your not mad at me." Arthur confessed as she woke up slowly. She grinned and buried her face in his chest.

"No, I'm not mad at you." She said blushing.

They were both still naked under the coverings and Arthur found himself giving her face soft, little kisses. Her nose, her eyes, her checks. Almost ignoring those beautiful lips. Her eyes no longer burning, but happy little sparks like fire works.

"I know were not supposed to need food in the dream." She said "But can we order a lot of room service?"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

"Of course we can." He said with a laugh.

~ The hotel responded to the call for food quickly. Arthur and Ariadne gorged themselves on a variety of junk food they would normally never admit to enjoying.

"It's nice when you don't have to worry about the calories." She said plucking off a pepperoni before starting in on her third slice.

"Well, we had our work out yesterday." Arthur consoled her. She smiled and blushed as he flipped through the television stations. Because Yuseff was the dreamer, he controlled the shows that were on. The Chemist had horrible taste in movies and programs.

While they had awaited their feast, Ariadne had taken a quick shower. She was back in another one of his shirts and she smelled heavenly of soap and shampoo. A nice, natural pheromone that had caught the Point Man's attention.

"Can I ask you something?" He said finally snapping off the T.V.

"Sure."

"You haven't had a lot of boyfriends have you?" He asked.

She gave him a look then, that made him regret bringing it up. Her eyes burning low that threatened to bring the fire again.

"Was I _that_ bad?" She asked softly.

He chuckled

"No, not at all. Far from it." he told her.

"Why do ask?" Ariadne looked at him as she pretended great interest in her pizza. Arthur realized he had embarrassed her, and tried to back peddle.

"I was just curious. You seemed... skittish... about having an orgasm." He admitted finally. She put down her half eaten pizza. Her appetite gone.

"Well, I... wasn't really... prepared for all that." She admitted. "I... um... I just... haven't had a whole lot of time for guys and relationships." She confessed. "Especially right now."

"Why right now?" He asked.

"It's not easy working with the Team and trying to balance school." She told him. "When we land in LA, I have to get right back on the next flight to Paris. I have exams."

He nodded. She would be leaving him of course. They only had a few more days here in the dream before she had to leave.

He would have to distance himself from everyone on the Team as well. For at least a month, he could make no contact with the Team that might trace them back to Fischer. That included her.

"Yeah, it must be hard to have relationships." He conceded.

"Was it that... obvious?" She asked him worriedly. "That I wasn't really experienced?" She seemed insecure.

He turned to her and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Yesterday was wonderful." He told her. "_You_ were wonderful."

She smiled at him then. Her eyes that happy spark he liked to see.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked him. He gave her mischievous look which made her blush. "Aside from _that_." She laughed.

The best of intentions never seem to work out. He was on her, heat coming to her cheeks. Though clothed, the lovers rocked their bodies with the memory of lovemaking. A harsh knock on the door broke the spell. Arthur froze. His attention stolen from her for the moment. Something was outside in the hallway.

With quick, precision movements, he was out of the bed and on his feet. He gently pulled the Architect behind him and quietly stashed her in the bathroom. Ariadne trusting him in all things on this mission. Trusting him to take care of her to the point she did as he told her without question. He put a finger to his lips and closed the door concealing her from the possible intruder.

Best case scenario it would be Yuseff or Eames. Worst case... it was always the worst case.

Three projections rushed into the room. The first, Arthur managed to throw off balance, sending the man crashing to the floor. Averted, but only temporarily. The second tried to sand bag the Point Man. With a graceful stride and movement, Arthur side stepped him and left the second invader crashing to the floor beside his comrade. The third pulled a hand gun from his holster. But did so with hesitation.

'_Honestly, couldn't Fischer have dreamed up more competent projections?_' Arthur thought. '_Didn't he watch movies_?' The Point man grabbed the gun off the third assailant. His strong hands quickly tearing it away from the inept man.

A quick succession of gun fire. One. Two. Three...** Four**.

A sharp pain cut into the Point Man's side as he realized one of the projections had shot him. Perhaps these projections were not as incompetent as Arthur thought.

He heard Ariadne scream from the sounds of the gun fire. She was still safely concealed in the bathroom. He felt the sharp sting of the gun shot wound on his body. He put a hand to his side and it came back bright red. He wanted to curse, and do so loudly.

"Ariadne?" he called out locking the front door. "Stay in the bathroom. Just stay there. Everything is fine."

She did as she was told without question. He would not allow her to see him wounded. She would worry and he didn't want her to worry about him.

He quickly dressed and striped a pillow case to press to the large flesh wound at his side. He opened the bathroom door only after he had cleared away any evidence he had been shot. She was in the corner of the bathroom crouched down in a ball and difficult to see at first. Her gaze was far off and distant as her hands were around her head.

He went to her.

"Hey." He said gently. Her eyes meeting his own and looking relived to see him. He smiled at her. "Let's get out of here okay?" He told her. His large hands enclosing her own, she still looked lost in her own thoughts. He kissed the top of her head, the sweet smell of her shampoo reaching him.

"Ariadne?" He said softly. She came back to him slowly. Allowing him to pull her up. He gave her a quick hug with his good side and told her to get dressed. She nodded dumbly and stopped cold when she saw the bodies of the projections.

"No, their not real." He told her. He handed her her now laundered street clothes and allowed her to dress in the safety of the bathroom.

Arthur packed the bag and supplies. Checked his own bandage before she came back out.

"There are other safe houses?" He asked her. She nodded.  
"Yes. About four blocks away." She told him.

"Will Eames know about them?" He asked taking her hand as they left the room. He locked the door behind them. She shook her head.

"No, this was Saito's safe house." She told him. He nodded and took the stairs down to the ground floor. Experience had long taught him never take an elevator when you needed to leave a place quickly. The last thing you wanted was to be trapped in a confined box with projections closing in.

When they reached the lobby, he remembered the pouring rain outside. He deftly grabbed a large umbrella from an unattended bag and escorted the both of them out into the gray city.

Ariadne stayed close to him as he navigated the less populated streets. The two of them huddled together under the umbrella as the rain came down hard around them. She pointed the way to the next safe house. A nicer hotel, surrounded by a simple paradox. He couldn't help but be impressed with her imaginative work.

Inside the simple, but high end hotel, Ariadne left him to check in. With the room card in hand, she led him to their privet room. It was nicer then the other room had been. Larger and with a sitting room.

"Saito had me add on some things for him." She explained as Arthur shut the door and locked it.

He looked for a long time out the peep hole. He had to be sure no projections had followed them.

"Oh God." She breathed.

Arthur snapped his attention to her, worried that she was hurt. He saw bright red blood on her hand, but she didn't seem wounded.

She was looking at him. Those eyes of her round and doe like with fear. He looked down at his wound. Blood had escaped his makeshift bandage and was seeping out of his shirt.

"It's just a flesh wound." He assured her.

Her hands were lifting up his shirt then. Prying off the bandage.

"You need stitches." She told him calmly. He watched her dumbly as she went to the bathroom and came back with more towels. He allowed her to press them to his wound. "I need to go and get a first aide kit." She told him.

"No. I'll be fine." He told her.

"Arthur, your bleeding!" She snapped at him.

"It's just a flesh wound. It will stop, and I'll be fine." He told her in the harsh tone he never used with her. He didn't want her to risk herself on his account. She was too stubborn to see that.

Why did she have to be so damn smart and independent? Why couldn't she just let him take care of her?

He sighed.

"I'm going to go and clean it up." he said pointing to the bathroom. "You stay here." He told her.

She gave him an openly hostile look. Her eyes blazing back up at him as he shut himself into the luxurious bathroom. The wound was worse then he thought. She was right, he did need stitches. He couldn't admit this to her. They only had three more days left in the dream. He wouldn't bleed to death in that time. He hoped.

~ He should have known. Deep down, he should have seen this one coming. When he emerged from the bathroom, she was gone. She had taken the large umbrella with her and had vanished. Arthur went out into the hall to see if he could catch her. He looked out the window for her. His irritation rising at one more thing gone wrong with the mission. He couldn't make out anything from this height and from the rain. He found himself cursing out loud as all he could do was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ His anger was total when she finally returned. She held a shopping bag with a blue elephant on it and looked unapologetic.

"Ariadne." He said growled. "Damn it, I told you to say here."

"I know, I heard you." She told him mildly. The Architect unafraid of the Point Man's wrath. He took her by the arm then. Not intending to be rough. Never wanting to be that.

"When we are in the dreams you do what I say! Cobb trusted me with your safety and I don't need you running off in a maze where projections could rip you apart!" He barked at her. He hated doing this, but the anger inside him was ready boil over.

She looked back at him, her eyes cool and unafraid.

"You want to sit down while I stitch you up?" She said simply.

He didn't look away from her. He didn't want to be the one to admit defeat. She seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stared back at him. After what seemed like endless moments, he finally removed his shirt and sat down on a nearby desk chair. Ariadne turned on the desk lamp and shined it over his wound.

"You know what your doing?" He asked as she freed a sucher kit from the bag. He was skeptical the petite Architect was conveniently skilled in emergency medicine.

"Yes." She said cleaning the wound carefully and with gentle, nimble stokes.

The Architect _did_ know what she was doing. She applied an ice pack to the wound to slow the blood loss and numb him to the pain. Ariadne had shopped well. She had obtained clean gauze and bandages. As well as pain relievers. She removed the tape like steri-strips to close the smaller wounds and made small careful stitches to close the bigger wound.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked softly. Feeling his anger brake under her gentle care. He tried not to wince as he could feel her stitching his back with tight, little stitches.

She smiled.  
"I was raised by my grandparents." She told him. "My grandfather was a regular Renaissance man." She mused as she applied clean dressing over the neat, little stitches. "He loved to learn all kinds of things and teach them to me. Never know when you might need them."

"Love to learn things." Arthur repeated with a little smile. "So that's where you get it from."

She gave a small laugh. He asked nothing further of her as she finished his dressings and cleaned away the trash. The wound couldn't have been tended to better then if he had gone to a hospital.

"Thank you." He said gently taking her hand. "I'm sorry I yelled." He apologized. She nodded. "Just... never go off like that again. Please? You had no idea how worried I was." He told her.

He saw her blink back tears as she bit her lip. Her face looking sad and remorseful.

Helpless before that simple, nervous tick of hers, Arthur was on his feet. His arms wrapping around her body. His lips on hers. Feeling how swollen they were from her biting. Loving the taste of her mouth.

"We don't want to rip your stitches." She said breathlessly as she came up for air from his kiss.

Arthur couldn't help himself. Her perfect, little body was right there. They were alone, and safe for the moment. He was kissing her hair, her forehead, her neck and ears.

He knew the effect he was having on her. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a heavy sigh and moan of pleasure. He wanted to feel her skin on his. The electricity of it. The fantastic thrill of foreign skin on his own. She allowed him to guide her to the large king sized bed, in it's own room, and lay her down.

He took it as his responsibility to strip her there. Delighting in the pleasure of removing her clothes. Slowly revealing her body to him. She smiled an innocent, embarrassed smiled as he pulled her free of shoes, pants, and shirt.

She suddenly snapped up and would not allow him to remove her underwear. She took control of the situation.

Standing up, she met his lips. Not exactly kissing him. Just _tasting_ him. Teasing him with her mouth as he tired to kiss her back. Her sweet, swollen lips pulling away. Refusing to meet his and give him what he wanted.

He felt her hands wander to his pants. Not undoing them, only pressing against his thigh, avoiding the part of him hardening over her. He felt himself becoming lost under her attentions as she finally applied pressure to his erection. Her hand moving up the outline of his shaft. Her nails dragging across the fabric of his pants. Threatening his need with her own destructive power.

She broke off her light, little kisses and he caught his breath at the sight of her. Her deep wide eyes were looking up at him, burning him slowly. She looked hungry and lustful, yet somehow innocent. She bit down on her lower lip again, causing him to grasp her shoulders firmly. Her hand teasing him below, her eyes and lips above. Arthur felt completely torn as his breathing sped up. His need pulsing threateningly in his pants.

Her small hands belied the strength she had over his manhood then. She quickly and skillfully freed him of his pants. Running her hands over his hardening need. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Sweet Ariadne, looking so lovely before him, then below him. He remained standing as she sank to her knees. Her warm breath on his excited need and her tongue teasing his head.

His hands were wrapping around her hair. Wanting to clear it from her beautiful face. He wanted to see those eyes of hers. Wanted to see that mouth, with himself in it. The crudeness of his desire, the perversion of it, was pushed out of his mind. He was lost in his own lust now.

She boldly took him in her mouth. He gasped as he watched himself become engulfed in the warmth of her breath. Her lips looking beautiful with his need parting them. Her eyes looking back up at him as she slowly pulled back out again. The action making him weak in the knees.

He loved her. _He loved her_. His breathing was rapid with this realization. He looked down again at her sadistic and slow torture of him. Her mouth and breath warm around his member as she sucked him harder. Her eyes, alighting with pleasing fire, drawing him in. Her face, beautiful as he could only stare helplessly at her. Her attentions leaving him unable to do anything else.

He _was_ helpless to her, and he love it. He felt himself want to climax and wanted to be inside her for it. Wanted to see her moaning and pleasured by him.

He raised her from her kneeling position, the cool air on his excited member gave off a thrill.

She looked up at him with those big eyes, those swollen lips. He shed her completely of her bra and his lips stated to devoured her nipples. He was not gentle or kind about it. His own need failed him completely to consider her needs. She gasped as he attacked the rosy little nubs on her breasts. Exciting them and almost hurting them under his attentions.

His lips pulling and his teeth gently biting as she gave off and small squeal of pain or pleasure.

He swore loudly as his hand dove deeply into her panties. His fingers searching for, and finding that she was soaking wet. She was ready. He roamed her sex with his hands as her body weaken to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs became too weak to keep her body standing.

He wanted her, he didn't stop to think about being polite at that moment. He pulled her onto the bed, stripped her of the sheer, soaked fabric and impaled her deeply with his raging erection. She tensed and gasped at the sudden penetration.

'_This is your own fault_.' He though savagely. She had drove him over the edge and she had to suffer the consequences. He pushed himself fully into her. Making her back arch up. Her breasts heave as if offering them to him.

She put her hands up to his chest, to try and push him away. He couldn't allow that. He held her weaker arms above her head with his strong ones as he took her. Her lips parting as she moaned deeply at his ravishing.

He rode her in a shameless wanton rhythm. He was a victim of his own lust. More animal that man at the moment. She was gasping and moaning from his work as he greedily watched her breasts bounce with each thrust. His eyes drinking in all her beauty as his body claimed hers.

Not even caring anymore about her orgasm, he came inside her. He loved coming inside her. A primal instinct, necessary for the good of humanity. How wrong was it to pull out? How obscene was it to waste your seed? This was how it should be. How it always should be.

Filling her up totally, he collapsed, exhausted beside her. His body bathed in sweat. She lazily rolled over onto his spent body. Kissing his chest and neck. He vaguely recalled her warm, naked body draping over his before sleep took him.


End file.
